


Glimbow stuff I write at 2 a.m. bc insomnia

by Chat_astrophique



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Glimbow, Glimbow stuff, She Ra - Freeform, SomeSadStuff, modernau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_astrophique/pseuds/Chat_astrophique
Summary: Usually I don't write but idk, sometimes the inspirarion arrivesso enjoy! <3
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Lights of the downtown

I cried holding the hand of my loved one.

The sun rises over her beautiful face, she was so calm, because she's not in this world anymore. I'd be lying if I said that I don't envy her, this world is horrible and only persons like her made it a little bit sweeter, and persons like her where difficult to find. If anyone could hear my thoughts will say “But Bow, You’re a sunshine, anyone who saw you both could say that you were the light on her life” and that’s a lie. She shines herself, she never needed me for that, even if she told me thousands of times that she needed me that was a lie, I was just the lucky one who held her hand at her worst. But that doesn’t make me special, just lucky because she wanted me by her side.

I remember our first kiss, it happened in her room after a long walk in the downtown. She loved the downtown, especially at 6 p.m. you know, that hour where the sky turns pink and the air became colder, fresher. In those days I was a stupid seventeen boy who can’t held his feeling for any longer, at that point most of my smiles were because of her. The night I gave her all of me happened a few weeks later I thought that everything will be more awkward. I was scared because I didn’t want to lose her, but I was wrong, that night she told me she loved me and everything felt warmer since then.

Years later her mother died. Even if it happened 5 years ago it still hurts. When I started to spend more time at Glimmer’s house, when we were around 12 years old, Angella loved to serve tea in the afternoon on that little table over the garden, where the leaves fell in autumn. Years later Glimmer confessed to me that her mother loved to serve me tea, because it made her feel less stupid when she served an extra cup of tea by instinct. The cup of tea that she always served for her dead husband.

The day she ask me to marry her we were at that hill where we could see the lights of the city, especially the bright lights of the cinema where we saw “Romeo + Juliet”. Glimmer loved the aesthetics of that movie, it reminded her of the lights of the downtown at the 6 p.m. Over that hill my love made me the happiest man alive. Until that moment I didn’t know that her kisses could be sweeter than they already were.

I remember she told me that our past lives promised to meet again on that hill, that’s why she loved to be there. I still don’t know where that came from, but I felt delighted with the idea that our past lives were meant to be together, just like us at that moment.

But now we are here, with her sleeping in that beautiful dream where I wish I could be with my love. The coffin is closed and the ceremony ends.

I love her and I will always love her.

And we’ll meet again up on that hill, where you see the lights of the downtown at 6 p.m.


	2. The poems I'll write for you

The early morning chill made him beautiful. The first ray of sunlight comes out as his hands rest on my waist, we were watching the stars all night in the back of his truck.

He looked into my eyes begging me to take the first step, he doesn't dare. My hands take his neck and I catch his lips in a soft kiss that lasts barely a few seconds, I apart away and he knows it is not enough, but it's the signal he needed to know that at this moment he has the right to kiss me however he wants. He comes over again and leans me over the little nest of blankets we made the last night to freeze to death.

Last night I held back the urge to kiss him, today I can't hold it anymore.

He kisses me softly and deeply, we are not in a hurry, the birds start singing.

My heart beats strong. Is this my childhood friend? The same one who at the beginning of high school saw me cry for so many failed loves? His hand on the curve of my back makes me melts as he kisses me with dedication.

We parted just a few inches to take air, the sun's rays on his dark skin always looked good, the sun combined with him.

He instead said that I was combined with the moon, the same one that inspired him to write beautiful poems of love that he readed to me without knowing the dedicatory.

The poems were for me.

I kissed him again, this time more hastily and passionately. I wanted him to write more poems for me and for every of my kisses to be words that he transcribes on a sheet of paper.

I want to write poems for Bow through my kisses.

He keeps caressing my waist, it's relaxing. Instead I'm touching his neck and his collar bone. I would like to have it all of him right now, to write a whole anthology of the most beautiful love poems to him with my caresses and kisses. But it is not the time.

We finish the kiss and I want to continue, but my lips burn, it was a long kissing session today. The longest of my life so far. He looks at me and I already see in his eyes the next poem he is going to read to me.

Of those feelings that are only carried in dreams, the weight of my atrophied heart was enveloped by a warm look of love that at my young age I'm fortunate to know.

He loves me.


	3. An infinite detail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Glimbow little text, I hope you like it <3  
> English isn't my first language so if you see any mistake you can tell me

We walked through the forest for about an hour, it has been almost two months since the war ended. Everything has still been difficult, recovering from the ravages of a war is very complex, and she is the queen.

We stopped in a whispering woods clearing, it took just a second to see the sun light on her face for me to fall. As it had become habitual.

Directly in her eyes I told her that I loved her, openly, without difficulty. That afternoon in the woods I saw the promises I made, not to her but to myself. The eternal happiness that her existence caused me gave meaning to all that was beautiful.  
Every day I woke up enthusiastic, she is my nature. But since I love her, since my mind learned the devotion that my heart professed for a single person and the knowledge of my infinite love, I found a meaning to wake up every morning.

I think about her all the time, she lives in my mind perpetually, I see her in the brightness of the sun and in every corner of the sky. Seeing her pink hair with her sparkles is a constant memory of happy moments, her hands that I always want to hold were touching my face, and her eyes were looking at me in a way that I had seen before. How can I explain her look? My dads always spoke of the stars and constellations with absolute passion. I was intrigued to see them, until I assumed at one point that they were like Glimmer's gaze. When I saw the starry sky for the first time, I wasn’t wrong, although the firmament doesn’t do justice to her eyes, her. The sky is beautiful, the stars are magnificent, but… the sky doesn't transmit absolute love and fervor to me when I see it, of wanting to reach it, of wanting more. I never have enough of her, I hold her hand and I want to hold her forever, I look at her face and hallucinate her, I hear her voice and I feel in a lullaby of stars.

Glimmer caressed my face and she told me that she loved me too, it wasn’t the first time she told me, but I hope it is not the last. I feel small before the immensity of her words, defenseless, but I am not afraid. It's like something in the air, an infinite detail, and I want it to last forever.


End file.
